


Hands On

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Appearance wise, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Groping, Morning Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Volume 7-8 Ruby, Volume 7-8 Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Ruby doesn't seem to know how to keep her hands to herself ever since she knocked up Weiss could you really blame her though, Weiss tits have grown tenfolds as soon as her bump began to form on her belly.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby is a secretive dom for me lol.

Ruby woke up bright and early or so she thought, Weiss was missing besides her, usually, she would be in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Turns out she was right she saw Weiss still looking very groggy brushing her teeth. She had one have over her abdomen, gods she looked beautiful there's just something about seeing Weiss pregnant that made her super horny usually she would be pretty okay without sex only needing to have sex once or twice a month to feel satisfied. 

Her soft feet padded on the marble floor, she stood behind Weiss and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach rubbing circles on her abdomen. She rests her head on Weiss' shoulder, she's gained quite a few inches since their days in college though you wouldn't really notice it since Weiss is always in heels when she wasn't the height difference was actually pretty noticeable. 

"Morning Weiss" she took in her scent.

"Morning Ruby." she placed her hand over Ruby's. It was Sunday, Ruby's only day off and she was feeling quite horny this morning. Luckily for her wife was in her arms and this was as good a chance as ever. Her hands slowly dragged up to caress Weiss' heavy tits. They felt so full of breast milk for their child but she would be lying if she said she didn't want to have a little taste for herself. 

"Your hands are roaming again I see." Weiss didn't make an effort to sound annoyed or even a little irritated, she's gotten used to Ruby's all of the sudden clingy behavior by this point in her pregnancy but she's not complaining. Seeing Ruby be so cute around their baby made up for it not to mention that it got Ruby to start doing more chores around the house. She also wasn't the only one who had a very active sex drive Weiss herself also had a heightened sex drive once she started getting deeper into her pregnancy.

She took Ruby's hand and guided it under her baby blue sleeping robe to her uncovered cunt. Ruby smirked feeling her bare pussy, just the way she liked it. 

"Naughty girl, no panties." The dom in her was beginning to show itself. The tone in which she said made Weiss shiver truly showing how submissive she was in private. 

"You know for a person who complains about having sex every day you're the one who always seems to initiate it." It was true and Weiss did everything in her power to get Ruby into bed. She knew they both wanted it.

Weiss heard her growl just behind her ear, if there was anything that could melt the Ice queen it was when Ruby was especially dominant and rough with her. Ruby began groping her full tits harder, her hand rubbed her clit in circles teasingly trying to get her to make a sound. Ruby growled louder into Weiss's ear that forced her to let out a submissive whimper. Ruby chuckled darkly nipping at her nape that made her gasp and throw her head back.

Now that things were really starting to get heated Ruby tore off her robe and tossed it aside, she turned Weiss around and forced her lips onto hers. Weiss moaned lightly loving how upfront she's being right now. She could feel Ruby's dick poking her thigh. Ruby pushed forward backing Weiss up against the counter and onto the bathroom mirror. Her legs instinctively tangled around Ruby's strong hips drawing her in closer. Ruby stole every ounce of oxygen from Weiss' lungs

She then suddenly pulled away and turned Weiss back around, she didn't resist even if she wanted to she wouldn't. 

"Bend over..." her tone was so different it sounded like a whole other person and to be frank it was partially true. This was the dom voice of Ruby her voice is low and sultry yet commanding and dominant altogether a deadly combo for someone like Weiss. She was compelled to obey and did as told like a good girl. She looked into the mirror and saw that Ruby's eyes have dilated so much she could barely make out the silver irises that made up the energetic girl she married. 

"Head down," she smacked her ass along with it. Weiss yelped and hung her head down. Ruby was "hungry" as always and Weiss didn't have the heart or the want to deny her. Ruby was unreadable, her expression looked hungry but unpredictable, and without so much as a warning, Ruby shoved her entire length inside her wife. She cried out at the invasion of her cunt but quickly transformed it into a needy whine as she grew accustomed to Ruby's dick. Ruby's hands darted to different parts of her body, one went to her shoulder and the other went to her throat not yet squeezing. Silently she begged Ruby to squeeze her throat, to choke her while she fucked her with their baby inside her. 

Weiss felt incredibly full with both Ruby fully inside her, still not moving yet, and her baby. She felt warmth and excitement course through her she was definitely in the mood now if she wasn't already. Ruby went on the move again at first she got Weiss to drop her guard by starting slow and steady and it was working. Weiss let her guard down and relaxed into Ruby's touch but all of that would come crashing down as soon as Ruby pulled out leaving the tip barely inside and then slammed her hips hard enough to send Weiss forward in her spot. The hand on her throat and shoulder kept her from going too far.

She didn't slam as hard as she wanted to still being mindful of their baby but it was still hard enough to consider it rough sex for them. Ruby did the same thing only in faster succession, Ruby didn't need to squeeze Weiss' throat to choke her Weiss did it herself whenever she was sent forward by her thrust. Even though they fuck every day it always felt different and exciting each time, was it possible to get bored with sex? Probably but if you have the right person it would be nigh impossible especially with someone as energetic as Ruby.

On the outside, she seems like an innocent enough girl but in the sheets, she's a savage beast nothing like the girl you see on the outside, and to be honest, Weiss likes her that way.

Ruby reached up with the hand on Weiss’ throat and used it to cup her chin instead. She squeezed her cheeks close together forcing her lips to form an ‘O’ shape. Weiss grabbed onto a towel and dug her nails into it, their apartment walls weren’t exactly thick, to say the least, they could recall a couple of nights where they heard a couple getting down to town while they were trying to get some shut eye.

Ruby’s movements were not gentle at all, she kept her pace hard and her movement animal like. Weiss does a pretty good job of keeping quiet nothing like the sounds you hear in porn with the overdramatic moaning. Her moans are also all real with real emotions behind each sound she makes.

Ruby, however, liked to play games with her. She experimented a few times to see what always got her to make noise. One way was to toy with her clit while ramming her, the other way was to bite on her nape while ramming her. For now, she would be contempt with Weiss’ hard breathing and occasional grunts of pleasure through her teeth.

She had no rhythm in her thrusts but in Weiss’s opinion, it makes it feel more raw and real. Her hard pace was enough to get her off, something she was accustomed to when they had sex, which was why when Ruby actively tried hitting her g-spot while maintaining her hard pace it forced her to release a guttural moan.

Weiss was now being a bit too loud. Her eyes widened when Ruby’s hand covered her mouth muffling any sort of noise that came from her. This was something new, she and Ruby haven explored many fetishes and kinks during her pregnancy but they haven’t done the hand gag yet.

"Wouldn't want our neighbors to hear now, would we?"

She felt excited for some reason, not being able to freely express her sounds of pleasure made Weiss super turned on. Ruby could feel Weiss getting excited just by the sensation of her walls clenching on her tight enough to make it difficult to pull back. Ruby leaned forward using her free hand to wrap around her waist. Her hard and slow thrust was then replaced by fast humping of her hips, Any moans that came out were quietly subdued by Ruby's hand. She put her body weight into these small humps sending her forward faster than before.

Beneath them, a clear liquid substance dripped onto the cold marble floor they stood on. The rough and fast movement above shook Weiss' ribbon that kept her robe together, it became loose and dropped on the floor revealing Weiss' bare stomach to the cold air. Her stomach touched the cold marble counter sending goosebumps and shivers up her body. Ruby took notice and being the ever considerate wife she was even in this animalistic lust stopped thrusting so she could adjust their position so Weiss wasn't forced to lean onto the counter for support and have her skin touch the cold marble.

She wined into her hand when Ruby stopped her movement. Behind her, she saw a dark grin on the girl's face through the mirror. Oh, she quite like that sound yes she did it helped stir and bring out the savage beast inside Ruby. Ruby moved her hips again groaning while doing so. Weiss wanted to voice her appreciation but that would be impossible thanks to the hand over her mouth.

Weiss grunted after Ruby hit her g-spot again, she could see Ruby's eyes, they looked like they were getting into and out of focus. Ruby hid her face from the mirror in the crook of Weiss' neck, there she bit down onto her pale skin **hard**

It had Weiss moaning and whining out in pain and pleasure that was enough to make her cum all over Ruby's prized dick. Weiss' cunt attempted to milk Ruby dry of her cum, it clenched so hard it actually hurt a little bit but that's what makes it fun nothing bad with a little pain. It even got a devilish grin from Ruby, who now knew that she could work towards her own climax without having to worry about finishing before her. She panted heavily into Weiss' neck and her ear. She took her hand away from Weiss' so she could wrap them around her abdomen. She wants to feel their baby when she cums inside.

Weiss leaned her arms on the counter waiting for Ruby to let it out in her. Ruby just couldn't take it anymore she came inside Weiss with a loud growl that mimicked a wolf. Weiss was tempted to cum again from Ruby's cum inside her.

At the end, Ruby let out a long sigh like she had just finished a good day's work. She pulled back feeling satisfied for now at least she may be in the mood for more later after all today was her day off. They both look at each other and smile. She kisses her cheek sweetly, something she always loved to do after some lovemaking.

“Did I ever tell you you look absolutely beautiful.”

“Yes, a hundred times at least.” She scoffed not unamused.

“Only a hundred?” She questioned it like it was a challenge and Weiss seem to catch on.

They giggle with each other before Ruby steps on something wet and sticky. She looks down followed by Weiss who blushes immediately.

It takes Ruby just a second longer but she to figures out what it is.

“S-Sorry about the mess.” 

“Heh, so cute.”

She places a sweet and playful kiss on her nose.

_**THE END. ** __****_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
